


imagine dating kanin ;

by aischrxlatry



Category: Blood of Eden Series - Julie Kagawa
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, F/M, Kinky, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vampires, no one knows this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aischrxlatry/pseuds/aischrxlatry
Summary: no one's in this fandom but kanin's a hot fuck, so this garbage happened anyway/





	imagine dating kanin ;

  * kanin finding you wounded and taking you in expecting to turn you
  * however you choose death over being a vampire so he lets you die
  * you don’t die though, miraculously
  * kanin now has an entire human in his hands 
  * which equates to a problem
  * considering how said human is laying in his bed, panicking
  * i mean you wake up in a strangers bed and the last thing you remember is being chased by rabids
  * you’re trying to put 2 + 2 together when you notice kanin in the corner of the room
  * and he’s like, dressed in dark ass clothing and probably twice your fucking age
  * he’s pale as fuck, looking like he ain’t slept in a year
  * still kinda hot though but that’s not your first priority
  * and while he had experience with a lot of things, this was slightly confusing for him
  * so he explains what happened and why half your bones are broken
  * you can’t leave like this though so he hesitantly decides to let you stay and heal
  * while you heal you notice him in and out of the room to take books
  * you muster up your courage to ask him to stay in here and read to you because being stuck inside a room all day gets boring
  * he refuses at first but then one day he comes in at night and he reads
  * wow like you never noticed how really soothing and gentle his voice is
  * but damn it soothes you so much that you doze off
  * it starts becoming a habit for him to read to you until you fall asleep
  * gradually you begin to heal up, but its been half a year and you’re already attached to this old vampire who reads to you
  * but you realize you have to leave eventually because he has no reason to want you here
  * you don’t even think he likes you because he seems so distant all the time
  * probably focused on literature and history and other vampire things he does that you have no clue of
  * your viewpoint on vampires change because of him
  * the moment you find yourself able to walk and get out of bed you collapse and cry
  * like a full on meltdown, you’re crying and shaking at the thought of having to leave the only comfort you’ve ever found in your life
  * kanin hears the crying and he goes inside to check if you’ve somehow injured yourself
  * when he finds you on the floor in a heap with tears running down your face he kneels down next to you to check what’s wrong
  * when you see him through your blurry vision you grab onto him and bury your face in his chest
  * he’s visibly uncomfortable and confused and you can almost hear the edge in his usually calm voice when he asks you
  * “what’s wrong?”
  * “are you injured anywhere?”
  * to which you hastily shake your head but you continue crying and your grip on his shirt tightens when you look up at him, your hair in your face 
  * with tear stained cheeks you beg him to turn you, and you know you sound hysterical but you’d do anything to keep him in your life
  * “why?” he questions, knowing he’d refuse regardless but still wanting to know the reason
  * your words come out like vomit when you tell him you can’t bear to have him leave you
  * he freezes, until now love had just been a concept to read, occasionally wonder about
  * “no.”
  * his voice is hard when he says that, and you can almost hear your heart shatter but he keeps talking
  * “i will not have to turn you in order to satisfy your wishes.”
  * it takes you a moment but then you realize that he’s _letting you stay_
  * it’s your turn to freeze, and kanin can feel your heartbeat slow back to its normal pace as you register his words and calm down
  * he hesitates for a second before wrapping his arms around your small frame and holding you 
  * after that, you two start being around each other more
  * he’s never really affectionate, but he welcomes your presence
  * he doesn’t really like when you wander the place but you know where he’s usually located
  * and it’s in his study, with his desk and wooden chair and thousands of books littered over the shelves
  * so you sit in the corner and read books of your choosing
  * he’s surprised you can read, and even more so at how much you enjoy it
  * he doesn’t tell you but he really likes watching you read because you look so immersed in the words
  * and yes he does stare at you, but he pretends to be reading whatever he has in his lap
  * after a while he asks you to stop sitting on the floor and move onto his lap instead
  * _nsfw ―_
  * kanin never loses control, not even in the bedroom and it’s so frustrating because you’d be bare naked underneath him with him fully clothed, hands gripping your thighs, holding them there as he goes down on you making you wonder if there’s anything in the world that could ever feel better than this
  * his fangs would scrape against your clit oh so gently as you approached your climax, and the feeling would send you over the edge as you pull against your restraints, the rope digging into your wrists
  * he’s such a tease, whenever you try to pull off his clothing to reveal his skin he pins your wrists down, hard enough to leave bruises if he felt like it, but when he does let you undress him
  * god, he’s sculpted like a greek god, and you can’t help but trace your fingers along his abs and the veins in his arms
  * he loved blindfolds, he could listen to your heartbeat speed up at any sounds or indications he would make, and he loved keeping you guessing at what he’d do to you
  * he could be so soft and gentle yet so indescribably sadistic, with the way he liked to run his fangs up and down your thighs, plunging them into the soft skin at random intervals, lapping up the blood that trickled down, as his fingers worked their magic inside you
  * he’d seal up the wounds, only to leave hickeys at the same location, red and purple blooming across the delicate skin of your thighs
  * one of his favourite things ever were the noises you’d make, the gasps of pain where he bit down, the moans of pleasure as he fucked you senseless, and the whines when his touch left yours, leaving you unsatisfied and wanting more as he only chuckled, the word ‘patience’ being the only one to leave his lips
  * oh how he enjoyed denying you of pleasure when he’d pause right before your orgasm, and yet he loved bringing you to that point
  * sometimes you wonder just how many damn years of experience he’s had to perfect what he did, just how much of a god was he to have you experience nirvana
  * the thought of what’d he be like if he did lose control scares you, he’s rough already without being rough, what with the times he would enjoy wrapping his fingers against your throat, squeezing, asking:
  * “do you wish to breathe, or perhaps would you rather come?”
  * as he tilts your head to the side, hand still wrapped tightly as his fangs broke the skin on your neck to allow for the blood to trickle out,
  * all the while he has your back up against the wall, thrusting inside you at a controlled pace, your legs wrapped around his back, clinging on for dear life as the sensations overwhelmed you, sending you over the edge
  * he’d be careful not to finish inside you, instead finishing inside your mouth as you swallowed, him mumbling words of praise as he stroked your hair delicately 
  * after sex, he lies down next to you in bed, and listens to your heavy breathing, along with the decreasing rate of your heartbeat
  * kanin’s still awkward with cuddling, but he lets you snuggle into his chest, as he absentmindedly plays with your hair
  * he kisses you on the forehead before you fall asleep, it’s one of the few displays of affection he shows, 
  * and he would blush if he could when you capture his lips with yours in response, entangling your fingers in and gently tugging at his hair, bringing you closer as your mouths dance together
  * when he looks at your asleep form next to him, fragile, delicate, lovely - 
  * he thinks that perhaps the time has come when he is no longer concerned with simply survival.




End file.
